Tol Bradwyn
Tol Bradwyn was the last son of the Royal Line of Alent. He planned to participate in the war to oppose Arawn Losstarot but was assassinated by Arawn's Vulfsatz before he could do so. His death led to the end of the Royal Line of Alent and allowed Arawn to get a hold of the royal family's switchblade scythe. Biography Early Years Tol Bradwyn was born to the Bradwyn Clan who were direct descendants of the ancient Royal Line of Alent. The clan ended up living in the Alenia province of Grandbell by the Second Age. He learned of his bloodline at an early age and was trained by his father to use the family's heirloom switchblade scythe in combat. He eventually received the scythe from his father once his training was complete. A Desperate Struggle Tol was in a local inn when news of Arawn Losstarot's invasion of Augustia reached him. He felt that opposing Losstarot was something in his genetic makeup, perhaps something in his very destiny. He was unsure of what nation to travel to as many potential militias and militaries could use his aid. He decided to figure out his next course of action later and left the inn to get some fresh air while pondering his options. While on his way home, he came across a figure in dark clothes with a red lion emblem on his chest. Believing at first the man to be a robber, he soon learned that the man was no ordinary thug but a Vulfsatz, one of the top assassins of Arawn Losstarot. Realizing that he had become a target, Tol attacked the Vulfsatz, and a fierce battle ensued between the two men. It was during the battle when the Vulfsatz taunted Tol by revealing that Tol's father had already been assassinated prior to them locating Tol. Anger rose in Tol's heart at this revelation, and he attacked his foe even more fiercely, wishing to avenge his father's death. Death Tol's emotional response and hasty attack proved to be what the Vulsatz had been after all along, however. While he focused on the Vulfsatz who had taunted him, he failed to see another Vulfsatz appear from the shadows and strike him down until it was too late. The life of Tol Bradwyn came to an end that night, and with it, the Royal Line of Alent. Legacy The Vulfsatz delivered Tol's heirloom scythe to Arawn who would later use it to disarm Leon Alcibiates during their duel in his palace. The legacy of Tol's ancestors would survive to the Third Age, however, when the scythe was given to Leopold Lain as well as in the naming of the Magicracy of Alent which began promoting ancient Alentian ideals in the world after the Cataclysm. Aliases and Nicknames Appearance He had natural blue hair, an anomaly among the ordinary hair colours of other people. It signified him as a direct descendant of the Bradwyn clan and hinted at his royal ancestry. Personality and Traits Devoted, dutiful. He hated oppression and felt like it was his destiny to oppose Arawn Losstarot and put an end to his evil. He was savvy enough to try negotiating with the enemy although he wasn't naïve enough that assassins like Vulfsatz would back down without a show of force. However, he severely underestimated his skills against trained assassins, which led to his undoing. Powers and Abilities He was as dangerous with his inherited switchblade scythe as any Royal Guard with their swords and lances. Relationships Arawn Losstarot Tol hated Arawn and felt it was his destiny to oppose him. However, Arawn was one step ahead of him and sent his Vulfsatz to kill him in order to get rid of one potential threat, end the royal line of Alent and to steal Tol's scythe. See also *Alent (nation) Category:Characters Category:Grandbell Category:Humans Category:Second Age